


New Beginnings

by matchasoda



Category: Free!
Genre: College, First Kiss, Fluff, Free! Take Your Marks - Freeform, Free! Take Your Marks spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers, makoharu - Freeform, sourin, when there's no new content so you attempt to write a fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchasoda/pseuds/matchasoda
Summary: aka what should have happened in Free! Take Your Marks *SPOILER WARNING*





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I just want MakoHaru to be canon.
> 
> Basically after watching TYM in the US. I was like why isn't there any new fan content??? And then proceeded to write this little fic out. 
> 
> Also, I can't wait for Season 3! I've been in this fandom way too long OTL
> 
> Please be nice! This is my first fanfic ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ Not sure if I'll post more, but I'm giving it a try.
> 
> I gotta say for someone who reads a ton of E/M rated fics, kudos to those who write them cause I don't know that I ever could. Honestly, I would just get too flustered (/// u \\\\\\)
> 
> Basically this is what should have happened in the movie. Enjoy!
> 
> *SPOILER WARNING*
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr at: <http://dreamfulinception.tumblr.com>

“Whew!” Makoto sighed. He’d been helping Haru move into his apartment all morning and they had just finished bringing in the last of the boxes.

“Want to take a break and go get lunch, Haru?”

Haru put down the box he’s holding and nodded in agreement.

They walked downstairs to try and find a place to eat. “What are you in the mood for Haru?” Makoto asked.

“Mackerel.”

“Haruuu…! You can’t just eat Mackerel all the time!” Makoto chided. Haru gave him an annoyed look and Makoto sighed in defeat.  _Haru’s kind of cute when he’s annoyed,_ Makoto thought to himself. He’d been in love with his best friend for years now, but he’d never really had the courage to tell him.  _Someday I should tell him._ Even though he knew Haru probably didn’t feel the same way. They’re best friends, after all, and best friends wouldn’t keep things from one another. 

Even with both of them moving to Tokyo after high school, Makoto wished that they were able to live close by like they did in Iwatobi. Hell, he even dreamt that they could live together. But with Haru living on his own for all these years, Makoto was sure that he wouldn’t be used to it. _Plus,_ Makoto thought, _living with my crush could get a bit… awkward._

At least they live close enough to just take the subway…this would just have to do for now.

 “Makoto?” Haru asked softly, pulling his friend back to reality. “Hm? Oh yeah, lunch!” Makoto racked his brain for anything tasty and nearby.  “Uhhh… how about we stop by that one café that Kisumi took us to the other day? It’s pretty close by. We probably don’t want to go somewhere too far since we still have a lot to unpack and clean.”

Haru frowned at the mention of Kisumi, but considered it for a bit. “Fine,” he mumbled. “We can go get sushi or somewhere with mackerel for dinner if you’d like?” Makoto suggested, and Haru’s eyes lit up at the mention of mackerel.

_Makoto is always so sweet and considerate of others,_ Haru thought. _He’s cheery and just brightens anyone’s day… and the way he smiles is just so goddamn cute._

“Sure, whatever you want,” said Haru.

  

* * *

 

As they walked to the café, their trip was rather quiet. Not unusual for the two, but this time Haru had a lot on his mind. If Makoto had planned to move to Tokyo first, why hadn’t he asked Haru to be roommates when they both knew they’d be moving here? They were best friends, weren’t they? Haru knew he’d considered Makoto as more than a friend for years now, but that wasn’t what was bothering him.

What _was_ bothering Haru was why Makoto hadn’t done anything about it. He had overheard Makoto talking about it when they hung out with Nagisa, Rei, and Rin just a week ago. Haru had left the room to go and grab some snacks and refreshments and they thought he wouldn’t be back yet.

_“Sooo Mako-chan~ have you told him yet??” asked Nagisa. “U-umm, no, Nagisa.” Makoto said sheepishly. “I’m not sure how he’d react, you know? Haru’s never really expressed interest in liking anyone. I’m sure he doesn’t like guys that way, let alone me.”_

_"You never know till you try, man. With Sousuke and me it took a while, but eventually one of us found the balls to confess and it worked out in the end,” said Rin._

_“I know, I know… but Haru and I…” Makoto starts before being interrupted by Nagisa. “—you guys have that whole telepathy thing, right Mako-chan?”_

_“That’s beside the point Nagisa-kun!” Rei chided. “Besides, I’m no expert on these things, but isn’t confessing your love for someone something that needs to be said aloud?”_

_“A-alright, alright enough!” Makoto said. “Haru might be coming back soon anyway…”_

 

If Makoto wasn’t going to do anything about their relationship, Haru was determined to.  _I’ve got to talk to him about it somehow,_ he thought.

After they received their food and drinks at the café, Makoto was the first to break the silence. “Tokyo’s nice isn’t it? It’s different from Iwatobi, but living in the city will be an exciting change.” Haru hummed in agreement, and Makoto rambled on. “We’ll have to invite everyone to visit once we’re settled in. We could have another sleepover or something! It’d be fun.”

Haru was only half listening - he was still lost in thought wondering why Makoto hadn’t just confessed to him already. And he was also still irked at the fact that Makoto hadn’t asked him to be roommates. In a way he was offended, really. They were both going to be living in Tokyo now, and it would have been the perfect opportunity!

 

“Haru?” Makoto asked. Haru wasn’t a huge talker, but even Makoto knew when something was off. “Are you okay? You’ve been a bit quiet all afternoon.”

“… why didn’t you ask me to be roommates when we decided to move?” Haru asked. Makoto went silent for a moment.

“Well, I thought since you were used to living on your own in Iwatobi, you probably wanted to do so here…”  _Well you see… since I’ve had this huge crush on you for years, and pretty much am in love with you, you can see how it’d be a bit awkward living with your crush…!_ is what Makoto didn’t say.

“That’s not a good enough excuse, Makoto. We’re best friends, aren’t we? I thought you’d at least ask…”

Makoto looked down guiltily.  _If only Haru knew…_ he thought as he quietly took another sip of his iced tea.

Haru instantly felt bad as he stared at Makoto’s shamefaced expression. He was the first to speak.

“…Makoto.”

“Yes, Haru?”

“Do you… like me?”

Makoto nearly choked on a gulp of tea. “E-eh?! W-where did you hear that from?!” he squeaked. A blush crept across Makoto’s face, his eyes avoiding Haru’s gaze.

“Well, I overheard you talking with our friends last week…”

“U-umm i-it’s not a big deal, really Haru. I’m you think it’s weird or something. You can just ignore that and we can just be friends as we have been…” Makoto rambled on, flustered.

“Makoto.  _Makoto.”_

Makoto looked up at Haru. “It’s okay. I-I don’t mind that you like me,” Haru mumbled. “In fact … I like you too.” _Damn it, now I’m blushing too._

Makoto’s eyes lit up as a smile slowly spread across his face. “H-Haru-chan?” Makoto asked.

“Hmm?”

“C-can I kiss you?”

Haru’s world stops for a moment. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. The amount of times he’s dreamt and thought about this moment, and now Makoto just asked to kiss him.

“…yes,” Haru said, almost in a whisper.

Makoto leaned over the table and their lips meet.  _His lips are soft,_ Haru thought. It felt like the kiss was over before it began, and yet Haru wanted the moment to last forever.

As they broke apart, Haru immediately started blushing again, and Makoto laughed at his bright red face. “Aww you’re so cute Haru-chan~”

“Drop the chan already…” muttered Haru.

As they finished with their lunch and started heading back, Makoto turned to Haru. “Now, I believe we have an apartment to get back to unpacking?” he suggested.

“Yes… _our_ apartment,” Haru said, as he smiles and entwines his hand in Makoto's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Update - This is the beta read version.


End file.
